Time Tangled Island
Headline text | preceded = Shark Tooth Island | suceeded = 24 Carrot Island }} Time Tangled Island is the 3rd island released on Poptropica. Plot synopsis After Professor Peter P. Pendulum's future machine disrupts world history, the future is in peril and civilization is in danger of collasping. Walkthrough Arrive on Time Tangled island. Go to the right, and talk to the crying lady. She will tell you to come inside Pendulum's lab. Pendulum (a scientist) has created two time travel devices, a future machine and a time device. Go inside the lab, and talk to the lady again. She will give you a printout. Go to the bottom and push the plug together. Jump up and enter the future machine. Possible Future Go to the right and meet your future self. They will give you a time device to travel to the past. Ancient Greece They need a golden vase, they have a phonograph. Jump from building to building to get it. Vikings They need Thor's amulet, they have a golden vase and a viking suit, but you cannot get them until later in the game. Mali Empire They need a bag of salt rocks, they have the Declaration of Independence. Avoiding the snakes, go to the Timbuktu Inn. Talk to the document man, piece together a puzzle, and you'll get the Declaration! Da Vinci's Workshop They need a notebook, they have a peace medal. Go to the pulley system, and jump onto the highest one. With the gliderait till it goes down, then jump onto the lowest one. Then, jump to the right, and you'll grab the medal! Aztec Empire They need a sun stone piece, they have climbing goggles. Go past the warriors, then talk to the old man. He'll give you a warrior mask. Put it on, then talk to the warrior wearing the goggles. He'll give them to you! Great Wall of China They need a stone bowl, they have (1) Thor's amulet and (2) a barrel of gunpowder. Go to the right to get the gunpowder, then climb up the wall and talk to the man sitting down. He has Thor's amulet. If you beat his memory game, he'll give you the amulet! The Graff House They need the Declaration of Independence, they have salt rocks. Go to the top of the building and get the rocks. Go into the building and give the declaration to Thomas Jefferson! Lewis and Clark They need a peace medal, they have a stone bowl. You have the peace medal. Give it to Lewis, then go to the top of the tree. When a beaver comes out of the top, jump on him to get the stone bowl from the beaver's head! Edison's Workshop They need a phonograph, they have a sun stone piece. First, go inside and give Edison his phonograph. Then go back outside and find the cart.Click on the wheel thing to make it move. Follow it until it stops. Then, jump from the cart to the tree to the top of the building. The sun stone piece is up there. Statue of Liberty They need a model of the Statue of Liberty, they have a notebook. Go to the top of the Statue of Liberty, then jump to the left. You will land on a ledge. Go down to the next ledge, and the notebook will be there! Mount Everest They need climbing goggles, they have a Statuette of Liberty. Climb up the mountain to the tent with the two climbers. Give the one on the right the goggles, then follow them up the mountain. You will eventually get to the top. At the top, there will be the Statuette of Liberty! Now, go back to the unrepaired time periods to return the rest of the items. Restored Future In the lab, turn on the future machine, then go inside. You will find yourself in the future, but it is different then before. Make your way up the buildings, using the monorails and the floating platforms. Enter the house, and meet your future self again. They'll give you the medallion! Reviews * Multiplayer room *Party Time Tower Videos thumb|300px|left|The offical trailer. Category:Islands category:Time Tangled Island Category:Islands Category:Featured Article Category:2007 Islands